Different Bodies, Same Hearts
by btalover
Summary: When the two Arrancar sisters, Loly and Menoly, find themselves tired of Aizens ways and control over them, they make an escape to the Living World, and happen to land in Karakura town. finding friends and finding love Were the last things Loly expected!
1. Chapter 1

**After ecently reading a couple of IchigoxLoly Fics(which by the way are AMAZING!) I decided to write my own! The first chapter is kinda boring and...not good...but I am trying! I also know that the characters might be out of character a bit, but, I figure every one can deal with it! SO please read and review!**

"Menoly…I-I just cant take it anymore!" Loly Aivirrne said despairingly, her voice dropping to a smaller, lower tone as she stopped pacing and sat on the large white and black sheeted bed in the room her sister, Menoly, and she shared. Menoly Mallia walked over and grabbed Loly's trembling hand and put her arm around her comfortingly, even though she was feeling the same as Loly. "I know I am not the best person in the world, but still, everything that _MAN_ and his wretched Espadas do…it-its just wrong, all the innocent people, even all the hollows he manipulates, and kills to reach his goals…And how he treats us…like-like we are just items! Items that can be tossed and replaced easily, like we are worth…nothing." her rant came to a pause, her head flopping onto Menoly's shoulder, pink eyes scrunched as she held back tears.

Menoly sighed and pulled her sister closer, examining the large welting bruise on the left side of her face and bruises on her exposed and arms stomach from where Ulquiorra had beaten her for bringing Aizen his food and accidentally spilling it on her way up to his throne. "I know Loly, I know…but what can we do…there is nothing we can do…" Menoly murmured, her teeth clenching in frustration. Loly was the action one, the brave, loyal one. She, on the other hand was the calm, logical, rational, planner of the two of them. Yet no matter how long she thought she only came to one conclusion that might work…but the consequences were dire. She spent many hours debating if it was worth it, or even worth it to mention it to her sister. Looking down she saw tears leaking slowly from Loly's eyes, feeling her hands clutch onto her robes as the girl who tried to never show weakness broke down. She decided then. It was.

"Loly?" she whispered, pulling the girl into a sitting position. "Loly, I…I have an idea…" she trailed off, closing her eyes briefly then flashing them to the form beside her. Loly's eyes were large and hopeful, still shining from her tears. "W-what if we left, left to the world of the living?" she saw a look in her sisters eyes, they looked like she thought Menoly was crazy. "Just hear me out"

"If we leave…we can hide in the living world…we can make new lives! We might have to change locations often, but we would be away from this prison, this life…" Menoly left off. "Menoly, I think you are absolutely crazy!" Loly exclaimed, then got a small grin on her face "But you are a genius too." then she stood up. "Lets do it!" Loly said, hope shining in her eyes, though nervousness resting behind it.

They stood anxiously, talking out a quick plan for when they got to their destination, having never been to the living world, they felt they at least needed one. Loly walked over to the empty space in the left side of their room, Menoly following quickly behind her. Loly took a deep breath and tapped her fingers in the air, a Garganta opened before them. "You ready?" Loly asked holding out a hand. "Ready" Menoly said, grasping her sisters hand in hers. Then they stepped into the entrance to the living world, the entrance to their new lives.

As the jumped out of the entrance, they looked around and surveyed the environment as they stood in the air. There was a large field, bright green grass, tall oak trees, benches, playgrounds, and children running and playing as their parents watched from the benches. Menoly's eyes spotted a sign, sitting at the beginning of the sidewalk. "Karakura Public Park…" she read. "what?" Loly asked, looking at her sister, she had been so distracted looking at everything, she hadn't been listening to Menoly. "This is the Karakura Public Park…so I am guessing this town is called Karakura town…"

"Well, do you want to explore?"

Menoly smiled, nodding her blonde head in agreement. As they moved to take their first step, they felt a heavy reitsu envelope them. "Damn!" Loly gasped, her eyes widening in fear. "Has Aizen found us already?" she asked, fear evident in her voice. "No," Menoly said, her fears dissipating momentarily. "This is not his spiritual pressure." The fear was back up when they realized who ever it was, probably didn't want there to greet them, at least not in a friendly way. "And who the hell do you think you two are?" came a males voice. It sounded suspicious and irritated. Not a good sign. Looking up, they gasped when they saw it was a man with bright orange hair, and a angry scowl on his face.

A Shinigami. _Definitely_ not a good sign, but ever the brave one, Loly replied. "Why does it matter to you?" he brave charade shaky, fear of this man and his reitsu, not to mention his gigantic sword winning over. "Wait…" the man paused . Then his brown eyes widened. "You two are Arrancar!" he slapped his forehead "Should have known with those outfits and the mask parts…" they heard him mumble to himself, then he unsheathed his zanpakuto. The girls heart beats went wild in fear. "Please!" Menoly shouted in a frightened tone, pulling back her sister, who even though she was terrified, she was prepared to fight to defend them. "Look, we don't want any trouble, we…we're just passing through!" Loly said, biting the corner of her lip. She considered sonido-ing away, but judging by his reitsu, he could probably catch them.

"Just passing through, huh?" he said with a smirk, readying his weapon.

Their only choice was to run. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" them man yelled out, he was now very far behind them, giving them a feeling of hope for escape, only to have that feeling vanish when he appeared in front of them, his sword casually resting on his shoulder. "What kinda' Arrancar are ya'? You don't stand and fight or anything? Aizen must not be as good a leader as some thought." a smirk appeared on his face. "We don't fight for that _MAN…_not anymore…" Menoly said, her voice hardening. Ichigo was stumped. "B-but you are Arrancar! It is only logical that you fight for Aizen!" he exclaimed, confusion spread across his face.

"Look, who ever you are, we…we don't fight for Aizen…we left." Loly growled, teeth clenched. "Aizen doesn't seem the type to let his '_subjects_' leave" Ichigo's thoughts of fighting, slowly fading. "He didn't, we left. Without his permission." Menoly said, looking away, inching closer to her sister. "You left? Is that how you got those injuries?" he inquired, pointing at the wounds on Loly's stomach and face, and the healing wounds on both of them. "No…we made Aizen mad after an accident, you see I-" Loly stopped. "Why the HELL am I telling you about this! You don't care, you just want to chop us up! You probably think all Arrancar are bad! Well their NOT! Its not like we had a choice to join Aizen, it was all we could do, or he would kill us! You think you are so much better! That we are inferior? Why, I ought to kick your-" she was cut off of her rant by a surprised Ichigo. "Okay, okay, got it! You are not with Aizen…so, what are you doing in Karakura town, this place is high on the soul societies radar. "Damn." Menoly muttered, Loly throwing her head back in frustration. "Of all the places to run to hide!"

"Hey, look, if you two really are not with Aizen, then maybe you would come with me, to a friend of mines shop." Looking at each other, Menoly and Loly nodded. After all, he seemed like he didn't want to hack them up anymore…he seemed almost…concerned.

"Hey, Hat-n-clogs!" Ichigo hollered while walking into the Urahara Shoten, the two girls trailing closely behind him, heads swiveling, senses on high alert. "Ah, Mr. Kurosaki!" Urahara gasped out, a big smile lighting up his face, only to fall when he saw(and sensed) who was behind Ichigo. "Oh, Mr. Kurosaki, I know you are bad at sensing spiritual pressure, but surely you sensed these to young Arrancar ladies following you!" Urahara let out a dramatic sigh "Oh Ichigo, I see I still have more to teach you. Okay, the first clue to some one following you is when…AUUGH!" Urahara screamed dramatically in pain as Ichigo elbowed his face. "I know they are there." he stated, throwing the other mans fan back at his face, feeling a slight satisfaction at the thwack sound he heard. Suddenly another voice joined the conversation.

"So, Ichigo, you knowingly led two Arrancar females around with you, also leading them to the shop?" the voices owner stepped out of the shadows. "Yoruichi! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprise etched onto his face. "I have made permanent residence here." she said casually, her gaze flicking from Ichigo to the two ladies behind him. Sitting up, Urahara said "looks like you have some explaining to do Ichigo." a smirk forming on his whiskered face.

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up when I have time! Please review! Also if you want to read the other fanfics I found for this pairing, here they are! (I hope you dont mind me posting the names of your stories, InhumanNexus! Here are the names! 'Some Kind of monster' and 'Breaking Routine' (BTW the first one is my fav.!) The author is InhumanNexus! Enjoy!**


	2. Authors note

**PLEASE READ~**

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I haven't updated in forever...b-but I have an excuse besides my laziness. Things have been hectic with my parents divorce, fixing up an old house that me and my mom are moving into and lots of family drama, plus school. I had the majority of the next chapter typed, but as my luck would have it, my computer hard drive went bad and it was out for quite awhile till I got somebody my mom knows to fix it...for a price, a cheap price though. Now it is up and working, I just haven't gotten around to typing it back(partly cuz I cant remember what I had typed). I am thinking about making this rated M later on. Tell me what you want me to do, I will get the next chapter up eventually! *gross sobbing*

~btalover

P.s. I know the people who like my story are going to be like 'YAY new chapter!' then when they realize it is an authors note the will be like "#$% you btalover!" BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR THAT! I HATE AUTORS NOTES AS MUCH AS THE NEXT GUY!...girl...


End file.
